


A Love Supreme Seems Far Removed

by Rionarch



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: Five times it wasn't quite the three of them and when it was.





	A Love Supreme Seems Far Removed

One.

Mazikeen nodded towards Chloe and mouthed “What?” to Lucifer, who simply shrugged back. The mint chocolate chip ice cream was dripping down her hands and on the paperwork they were (trying) to take a break from. Her latest bounty might have tied themselves up in the seedy underbelly of stuffed animal merchandising.

“Huh.” _Now_ Mazikeen was curious. That sound always meant something fun –if Lucifer’s dread was fun(it was).

“Care to share with the class, Chloe?” Lucifer hadn’t stopped being nervous since Cain’s death, even as Chloe’s unsoiled hand was holding his.

“Oh? What sorry. Just thinking.” She licked the softening ice cream and missed the drips on her hand. Mazikeen lean over and swiped her tongue over her roomate’s venus mound to wipe it off.

“About what?” Chloe blushed and distracted herself with more ice cream.

“I think Lucifer’s right.”

“Of course I am. About what?” He’d shrugged his shoulder back in bravado before the next weight dropped.

“Monogamy might ruin relationships.” And there was Lucifer’s worried-smile again.

“Detective!?” He picked up their joined hands and jostled them as if ringing a bell. If Mazikeen looked closely she could see seven stages of panic across the devil’s face. She pointed her finished popsicle at Chloe.

“Reeled him in for the long run, banged him, and now changing the game plan. Damn, Decker, I didn’t think you’d get into torturing him so quick. I’m impressed.” Her roommate still blushed and squeezed Lucifer’s hand tighter.

“No! Not like that. I mean. I was thinking about Marcus,” Lucifer flinched and Mazikeen grew quiet, knowing her own position in that mess, “and I think part of the reason it was so easy was that I…guess I divided my needs into other people. I was in _love_ but he only amounted to a small part of it?”

“Oh, _very_ good Detective. Nice to see that it’s not all Pragma with you. I suppose our own courtship,” Her she gagged on the stick, “filled the Ludus in anything else you might have sought after.” He put his arm around Chloe’s chair in appeasement over the not-problem he had.

“Argh. Not as fun. I guess I’ll take that you’re an emotional slut.” Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to Lucifer, sprawling her leg across the table to gentle tap hers.

Two.

Goes without saying, he wasn’t found of Priests, Monks, Preachers, or any of their ilk that spread his Dad’s word so obnoxiously- and worse yet to get it wrong. If his Dad really had something against homosexuality there were a couple of saints and a few penguins he ought to be apologizing to.

The penguins would get an apology sooner than he would.

“-the sins you commit in the name of temporary desires-“ The preacher was rattled on after he’d seen Maze slap Chloe’s ass in jest when she went to go pay the parking meter. Lucifer slid over and draped his arm over Maze, ready to dive in for the greatest show.

“It’s my misfortune, nay, my sorrow that you’re a bit mistaken about the ladies here.” Maze stood still and the preacher calmed down- let his guard down for a _second_ , “Because dad-damned, if the Detective and Maze were having a tete-a-tete  that would be the most heavenly sight- _OH,_ can you imagine?” He bared his teeth in a grin and stared down at the preacher.

“But that’s just me. What is it that you most deeply desire?” Like a soddenly wet tissue, he folded.

“I want a young lady to piss in my mouth and choke me with my belt.” The Detective picked the most opportune time to return and stared at the man, wide eyed.

“Guys? The reservation?”  He and Chloe had a lunch date while Maze finally found a nail salon that didn’t ask any questions.

“Yes, Of course Detective. Shall we?” He held his arm out her to take when Mazikeen palmed both of their asses as a good-bye, he supposed.

“And by the way? It’s Adam _and_  Eve.” She smirked at the preacher and wandered off.  Chloe looked at him and he quickly put that one down.

“No conversations about exes during dates.” She shrugged and took him by the elbow.

Three.

“You know, you don’t have to keep changing my sheets when you think we’re going to have sex.” She watched Maze sit at the other end of the island, picking apart her salad like it had personally asked to be rendered into smaller bits.

“Decker, look. You, me? Roommates. You put food in the house and clean,” she rolled her eyes and nodded for Maze to continue,” and I babysit, bring the fun, and make sure you get nailed.” The cherry tomato lost its insides.

“You’re the best roommate I’ve ever had Maze. What…” she twirled her glass of wine. Chloe knew she needed some sort of fortification for this conversation.

“I mean, before you paid off nine year old to cover the holes in the wall…how did you decorate your home in hell?” The demon made her playful from and looked up as if in thought.

“Knives, chains. Some body parts I kind of admired. Precious keepsakes of my sisters’ that I’d destroyed. More of live in trophy room if you get my drift.” Chloe blinked.

“That’s kind of what I expected.” Maze gestured down her body. “What you see is what you get.” She bit her lip and tried to play off the next question casually.

“And in you trophy room did you, I don’t know, have a guest bedroom you’d be willing to rent out to…a roommate?” The playful edge to Mazikeen was gone and she felt the full stare of hell’s top torturer on her.

“What the fuck did you just ask me.” This was the first time Chloe had really tried to speak with anyone about her afterlife. Lucifer assured her in their many talks after his reveal that Chloe was going to heaven, that Amenadiel would just have to make it happen, that she wasn’t damned, etc. She just didn’t know if that’s what she actually wanted. That the closest she would be to Lucifer for the rest of eternity would be staring at the stars.

“You, me.  Roommates.” Mazekeen’s eyes widened but she didn’t want anything when Lucifer let himself into their apartment.

“What’d I miss?” She sent Maze what was hopefully a clear look and went back to her own salad.

“Nothing much. Just talking about extending our roommate’s lease.”

Four.

“OUR FATHER HAD PUT ME IN AN IMPOSSIBLE POSITION!” Lucifer roared at Amenadiel, standing there as if he’d learned nothing the past few years on Earth. God’s Will, indeed. At the crescendo of their last case it came down to two problems: Chloe life or Mazikeen’s _extermination_ , in the words of his dear brother.

He loved Chloe ardently and with a full heart he’d never thought possible. He also couldn’t let his Mazikeen get her flame extinguished from existence because of something _fucking_ Uriel had done before his death.  It was a whole new circle of thought, that his brother’s echoes would still be affecting the world even after he’d be gone.

He’d thought Linda might make a point about his starlight and he would choose to ignore that.

“So you would let Chloe die to save a demon.” Lucifer threw a bottle of cognac at the wall and turned about to his brother again.

“The free will of it? You think there was a _choice_?” He stalked over to the sanctimonious prick and explained himself, carefully.

“I took the _lesser_ of the evils, brother mine. Above all that I trusted my _heaven sent_ partner to survive and understand. Chloe is with Mazikeen tonight, licking each other’s wounds, because each of them think I should have helped the other more!” There was the flutter of wings and Amenadiel was gone.

There would be no soft touches in bed tonight and no quips at the bar below, either. Lucifer sat the piano and played through melodies old and new until his temper started its abatement and the worry over what’d happened today drew closer.  It settled into a more familiar stroke of the keys.

“I’ve got some color back, she thinks so too. I laugh like me again. She laughs like you.” It was on note both rhythmically and…

“Be still my foolish heart. Don’t ruin this on me.”

Five.

Mazikeen stormed into Lucifer’s penthouse and swore that she wasn’t crying. Even if she was it wasn’t tears of sadness.

She was going to rip Amenadiel’s wings off through his spine.

If she’d been paying more attention at the dimmest lights, empty glasses, and dishes in his bar sink (or the clock that read 3:26 am) she might have been quieter in her rage. (Who was she kidding.)

“Your brother is a dick and I need permission to kill him!” Lucifer groaned and rolled over in bed while a blearily eyed (and naked) Chloe sat straight up.

“Whuzzit, what happened?”

“Is it wrong that just because I don’t have a soul doesn’t mean I can’t like things!  I like inflicting pain _and_  I like that purple nubbed dildo I took from you.” She paced back and forth in front of the bed not ignoring but not paying attention to the vacant stares. There were too many other things on her mind that the fucking angel said she couldn’t like. As if she didn’t know that already.

“My brother and dildos? Maze, please I will never be able to unimagine that.” Lucifer collapsed against his pillow and sighed louder than a planes’s takeoff. Chloe’s mothering instincts took full control over her half sleeping brain.

“Hey, no,none of that. Come here.” Chloe leaned over and pulled her into the bed between her and Lucifer.  “You said- your soul right? It’s okay. You might not have one,”

“She doesn’t.”/”I don’t”

“-but life is about people and on people for other people. Like feelings.” (“How much did she drink?”, “More than I thought” they’d had in a sotto conversation). Chloe hugged her close through the sheets and didn’t let go.

“Mazikeen, just because you don’t have a soul doesn’t me you didn’t make an impact on mine. I think that matters, too.” With that last nugget of wisdom, Chloe Decker passed back out still hugging her like  a body pillow.

“Do you wanna maybe do something about her?” Lucifer rolled his eyes and put his arm over Chloe’s in a tangle embrace.

“No. Besides, with you here I might have a fighting chance at keeping some sheets on my side.”

One.

Lucifer woke a few moments before either woman in the novel position of not being the filling in a post coital sandwich. And Chloe had taken all the sheets.

If he’d had any clue to what his brother might have said (he did) then words would be had about propriety and _who_ exactly was the King of Hell and its demons. He’d never once told his people to curb their desires and he wasn’t going to start now.

Give how Chloe wrapped herself around Maze and her own stunning revelation about her own monogamy, he didn’t think his partner would have any qualms either.

“I should go.” Maze was up and drained of all the fire from hours before.

“You shouldn’t.” He bent down and kissed her forehead as easy as he could reach. Like a brace he watched Chloe take Maze’s hands in her own and press a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“Ugh. This was such a bad idea. You two are going to make me sick.”

“You _do_ have the right to remain silent.” Chloe leaned over and pressed good-morning kiss to his temple before crowing closer to Maze.

“ _Kinky_ , Decker.”

“Hmm. A better question if I heard right last night. Amenadial has one of my dildos?” Lucifer let his head fall back against the head board.

“Now _I_ regret everything. New rules, people. We are never, ever mentioning my brother, dildos, or any sex paraphernalia in the same contextual thought again.” Mazikeen gasped and jumped until she was on all fours in front of them.

“This is even better than torture! I’m going to fuck his brother _and_ his miracle!” It was Chloe’s turn to groan and press her face into the sheets.

“There, there darling.”   It was early yet, in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I just binged the whole series in about a week.


End file.
